Escape
by lovelikeshadows
Summary: Ed is days away from the transmutation that will return his brother's body and his limbs. He's anxious, tired, and afraid, though he's not willing to admit it. He decides to give Roy Mustang a visit to calm his nerves, but will things go the way he had planned? May change to M in future chapters. RoyXEd
1. Chapter 1

"I hope I'm not intruding." Ed's voice sounded weak. "I really do..."

Roy couldn't help but notice the edge of sadness as he trailed off in thought. Ed's face was cast down, never looking at him for more than a few seconds. The fire that had always been in those golden eyes had suddenly disappeared. The drive, the ever-so-evident attitude, the perseverance... has seemingly fled from him all together.

Roy knew what was bothering him already. He didn't have to ask. Ed was planning on going through with the transmutation to get his limbs and his brother's body back. Roy knew he was terrified, though Ed would never admit it.

"It's.. alright, Fullmetal. I was just getting off work. Sit down. I'll pour some tea."

Ed stepped over the threshold into the living room and Roy went off to the kitchen. It was dark inside with only a lamp to light the small space. Ed slumped down on the couch, letting out a sigh as he did so. Roy's blue military jacket had already been slung onto the furniture and the scent of freshly brewed tea was lingering in the air. He really must have just gotten home.

Roy returned with a single cup of tea and sat it on the end table next to Ed.

"What are you doing out at this time of night, _Fullmet-._.. Edward?"

"Just taking a walk. Being crammed up in that building wasn't really my forte." Ed mumbled.

Roy frowned. "So, you came here to sulk, is that it?"

"No. I might as well lighten my mood. The big day is coming up, you know. I should be happy. I figured I could come over here and poke fun at you to make me feel a little better." He answered with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah? Is that so, Fullmetal Pipsqueak?"

Ed's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "I won't be Fullmetal anymore in a few days. You'll have to find a new name for me, you overgrown bastard."

Roy's lips curled into a grin. _There it was. There's the Ed he knew. _

Ed extended his arm out and studied it. The metal shifted and moved the way it always did.

"This will all be gone. It'll be flesh and blood. Just like the other one." There was determination in his voice.

"Do you think you'll miss it? I assume you've grown accustomed to it."

Ed stopped for a moment and lowered his arm.

"Its something I've been working towards since I can remember. Now, its in my grasp. I'm sure you'd understand, Fuhrer Mustang. But moving forward is better than sitting still. You may miss being Colonel, but being Fuhrer is so much sweeter. If that makes any sense."

"I suppose so, Edward."

"So, how's being Fuhrer treating you?"

"Its... stressful. To say the least."

"I'd figure you'd buy a bigger house with the new income." Ed said blankly.

Roy looked around the room and studied it for a moment.

"I've thought about it. I haven't had a lot of time to myself. Or anyone else important, for that matter."

"And who would you say constitutes as important?" Ed gave him a curious look. The question seemed to stun him.

"Drink your tea, Fullmetal, before it gets cold." Roy answered sternly.

Ed peered down into the cup. His stomach turned at the smell of it.

"I'm not really in the _mo-.." _He paused suddenly at the familiar sound of a lighter.

He looked up to see Roy taking the first puff of a cigarette. The sight shocked him.

"Since when do you _smoke?" _The last word hung on his lips bitterly.

"There's not many other ways to cope with the amount of stress I deal with on a daily basis. Besides getting roaring drunk, but that really isn't the best idea."

"Don't you think you think there's better ways? That maybe you're just trying to hide from your problems?" Ed said, eyebrows furrowed.

Roy looked at him for a moment. "Isn't that what you're doing now, simply trying to escape from your problems? Or did you just stop by for the tea?"

Ed stood up in a quick motion. "Damn it.. You don't need those!" He growled.

He stepped forward and snatched the lit cigarette out of Roy's hand. It crashed to the floor before he stepped on it. Before he knew it Roy had grabbed his arm and was standing over him. He calmly looked down into Ed's bloodshot eyes and immediately felt a ounce of pain. He knew Ed would never admit that he was afraid, but his eyes spoke for him. Roy was right. Those fiery, shimmering, golden orbs had faded to only a flicker.

"If only there was an easier way to escape..." Roy whispered solemnly.

Ed's mouth parted in a stunned silence. He thought that he was the only one in need of help. But here, looking at Roy, the Mighty Fuhrer Mustang, in such a vulnerable, pained state, he knew he was wrong.

"Mustang, I.."

Before he could finish, Roy's mouth was on his, smothering the words as he kissed him. He gasped at the sudden attack, but Roy wrapped his arms around him in a tight hold. Ed's body tensed at first, but relaxed almost subconsciously. Roy parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Ed's mind raced. What was going on?! Why was this happening and why with ROY? Should he pull away? Run out of the house and never return? These thoughts came to his mind all at once, but his body didn't act. It accepted it. His lips moved and parted seamlessly. He wanted to break off and beat the living sense out of the Fuhrer, but he couldn't. The sensation that came from the kiss... it felt so natural. So inviting. So... _good._

It made him feel a way he hadn't felt in a while. Calm. Relaxed. And oddly, _alive_. All the anxiety of the days to come had disappeared with the warmth of the man in front of him.

Roy pulled away suddenly and took a step back. Ed swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. Roy pressed his lips as if about to say something, but couldn't find the words. They both stared at each other, mouths gaped open and lungs desperately trying to regain oxygen. Their eyes had locked. A spark had been set off. Something had forever changed within them.

Maybe they had both found what they had been so desperately in need of.

An escape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ed...I.. I'm sorry..." Roy breathed. "I don't know what came over me."

Ed paused for a moment. Roy's heart sunk as he waited for a response. Guilt spread through him like wild fire. What had he just done? He hadn't felt the intimate touch of another person in such a long time. His job enveloped his entire life. His own loneliness and desperation had led him to practically assault his subordinate. The fact that he had been thinking about doing that for a long time didn't help either. He had always had an attraction to Ed, physically and emotionally, though he never liked to admit it. Plus, with the fear that he may never see him again after he attempts the transmutation... all those feelings came rushing out. This may be the last time he ever got to let him know how he felt, but what could be going through Ed's head? He didn't try to pull away. Roy figured that was out of pure shock. There's no way that he had really wanted to kiss him... but then again he had kissed him back. A sudden ray of hope ran through his mind, but was quickly dismissed by the overwhelming sickness in his stomach. He ran his now clammy fingers through his dark hair.

He almost jumped when Ed responded.

"Its okay. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." His lips lifted in a sad smile. He glanced at Roy through golden bangs.

Roy inwardly sighed in relief. Ed didn't seem mad, which was a surprise, but the sadness in his voice pulled at Roy's heart more than he thought it would. Was it that he never realized his feelings were this strong, or that he suppressed and ignored them to the point where he forgot them entirely? Either way, he could feel them quickly pushing their way to the surface more and more with every second they were alone.

Roy finally gathered the courage to look up at him.

"I know I may not have long left. I don't want to waste time by sulking, but I haven't been this scared in a long time..." Ed whispered solemnly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Don't talk like tha-" Before he could finish, Ed interrupted him.

"I want you to kiss me again." Ed heart pounded against his chest. The nervousness of saying that, let alone to _Roy, _would have never let him say it voluntarily, but with all that was at stake there wasn't any time to lose. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Roy, to touch him, to feel his heart beating against his. The thoughts had haunted him. Why did he have those feelings towards another man, let alone his superior officer? He had always hidden his feelings out of shame, but he left all that guilt behind. Now that Roy had broken that barrier, there was no hiding his feelings any longer.

What could Roy really do? He couldn't say no. He wasn't used to seeing his subordinate in such a vulnerable state. Ed was usually the one who could figure everything out on his own, the one who never depended on the help of anyone, who was totally self reliant. But now... Roy could tell by his expression that he was in need of _something. _Whether it was comfort, attention... love? His heart cringed at the last word. Ed wasn't the most affectionate person in the world, but its something that everyone should be shown from time to time. Ed had never settled down, found someone special, or even made time for dating at all. He was always off in different places. He barely ever saw his family, besides Al. He had deprived himself of the warmth of getting close to someone, and it had all boiled up to this point. With the threat of the transmutation in the upcoming days, there was no turning back now.

Roy closed the space between them with long, slow strides, as if he were giving Ed a chance to change his mind, but he didn't. He didn't say a word as Roy approached him. He only gave him a stern, serious look, attempting to hide the fact that his heart was racing in his chest.

Roy cupped his cheek and waited. Ed raised his chin as confirmation, and then their mouths were on each other's once again. Roy's lips parted slowly, smoothly, _lovingly_. Ed's slow, stiff movements were partnered with Roy's cursive and fluent experience. Their minds were blank, focusing on nothing but each other, while their hearts pushed against their chests. Ed's hands rose and gripped Roy's sides like he was never going to let go.

Their bodies pressed against one another's, and Roy released the groan that he'd been holding in his throat. Roy's hands slid down to his shoulders, and then to his hips, and Ed gasped as Roy tugged on his belt loops.

Suddenly, he pulled away leaving both of them with heavier breathing and tighter pants than either of them had before.

"Ughh, this feels so wrong, Ed! You're so young, and I'm your superior! People with think I'm taking advantage... and that I'm some perverted creep who's abusing his power!" Roy exclaimed.

Ed's face went blank for a moment. Then he doubled over in laughter. Roy was flabbergasted.

"Uhm.." He mumbled.

"That's what you're worried about?! That I'm too young for you? And not the fact that you were just making out with another man?! Oh, that's hilarious!"

Roy growled as his cheeks turned crimson red.

"Don't mock me, Fullmetal! Its a real concern!"

"Don't get so uptight. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Ed chuckled. "Plus, look at the bright side."

"And what would that be?" Roy grumbled.

"I'm in a much better mood now."

Roy sighed and pinched his nose. He smiled under his hand, glad that the depressing atmosphere had been lifted.

"I'm glad."

"Hmph, I'm sure you are. In more ways than one." Ed's eyes flickered to the bulge in Roy's pants and back to his face, snickering as the blood flooded his cheeks once again. Roy gritted his teeth as his face burned with embarrassment.

"Do you have no shame, Fullmetal?"

"Nope! But hey, its best I get going. Al's probably worried! I'm pretty tired too." Ed said as he stretched his arms.

"You're just going to leave?"

"Yeah, you wanted to stop anyway, right?" Ed yawned.

"I guess. Get home and get some rest. But we need to talk about some things tomorrow, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be over for breakfast."

"O-okay. That's fine." Roy wanted to be shocked at his upfront-ness, but it really wasn't surprising at all.

They headed towards the door and Roy watched as he walked down the steps, jacket flung over his shoulder.

"See ya tomorrow Colonel!" Ed lifted his hand in a wave and didn't look back as he left.

"Good night, Fullmetal."

Roy smiled as he shut the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled in relief.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all...

* * *

**Review Please! Sorry for the kind of late update! **


End file.
